Lightning in her blood
by Millie 1985
Summary: Felicity is not what she seems, sure she is a sweet, quirky, genius who can always be relied upon to help save the day but she is also more than that. She has lightning in her blood and more than one mighty protector in her corner. Takes place after both Heir to the Demon and the second avenger film. Now a collection of one shots.
1. Lightning in her blood

**Lightning in her blood**

Disclaimer: If you recognise it then it's not mine. I think that about covers it

AN: so my Arrow story The Other Lance girl is currently fighting me, nothing seems to want to go the way I think it should. So this little one shot is my way of cleansing my pallet before I go back to getting my butt kicked by fictional characters. I do have ideas for further one shots in this universe but I not sure if or when I will get to them, I think it depends on how soon I need another escape from uncooperative detectives and sulky vigilantes. Anyway mini rant over, hope you enjoy the story it was fun to write

Summary: Felicity is not what she seems, sure she is a sweet, quirky, genius who can always be relied upon to help save the day but she is also more than that. She has lightning in her blood and more than one mighty protector in her corner. Takes place after both Heir to the Demon and the second avenger film.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Felicity Smoak's mother had always told her that being able to love without reservation was a rare and beautiful thing. She even went so far as to call it a gift, well if it was a gift then Felicity wanted to return it, all it did was bring her pain.

Just moments ago she had entered the foundry like she did every night. After everything that happened that day she really needed some normality but the sight that met her was not like anything she had seen in the foundry before. Oliver and Sara were all over each other, clearly enjoying a very heated clinch.

Felicity was a genius but you didn't need her elevated IQ to know what was happening. Oliver was choosing another woman over her again and she couldn't even be angry with him because Sara was a good choice, at least she was better than Isabel.

Guys like Oliver Queen didn't fall for girls like Felicity Smoak, she had accepted that long ago but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Hurt was actually a huge understatement, Felicity could almost feel her heart braking in her chest but she held herself together long enough to get out of the foundry without being detected. She had every intention of running to her car and getting home as fast as she could. Perhaps if she ate a whole fridge of mint chock chip she could convince herself she was OK.

Her plans changed the moment she stepped outside, the heavens opened and rain began to pour down on her. Felicity had always loved it when it rained but the water that was gushing down around her right now was her favourite. It was the kind of down pour that heralded the arrival of a thunder storm, she could almost feel the electricity dancing along her skin and despite the pain in her chest the young blond gave a small smile.

Felicity would not be getting in her car tonight, she was going to walk the whole way home and let nature camouflage the tears she could not staunch.

There was not meant to be any rain tonight, in fact the sky had been cloudless when Felicity had entered the lair. She knew that people would call her crazy if she ever told them but the tiny blond knew that this storm was for her. Somewhere out there a very distant but very powerful relative was doing all he could to offer her comfort.

For years Felicity had refused to believe her mother's stories about her ancestry but when her psycho lacrosse playing stalker had been struck down by lightning that had come from a clear blue sky, she had been forced to think again.

The story went that centuries ago one of her mother's ancestors had become infatuated with a Norse God who felt at least some attraction to her and the two of them had begun a wild affair. Their romance apparently lasted some years and resulted in the birth of a child. A tiny girl who was half Human and half Asgardian. The girl grew into a beautiful woman who in turn had a daughter of her own and so it went for generation after generation culminating in the birth of one Felicity Smoak.

The stories never covered why the God was on Earth instead of Asgard, how he and the maiden met or what happened to him after the birth of his child so Felicity had written it off as just family lore and forgotten it. Until that day years ago when a bolt of lightning had saved her when nothing else could. That was the moment when Felicity realist that she was had accepted the fantastical.

She was a descendent of Thor the Norse God of thunder and one of Earths mightiest heroes. She wasn't the normal girl she had always believe she was, no, Felicity Smoak had lightning in her blood.

After she had accepted that Felicity had begun to notice little things that she never had before, like the fact she rarely got sick or how she seemed to heal much quicker than people expected her to. She also realized that whenever she felt truly heartbroken she would find herself wrapped in a blanket of thunder, lightning, rain and comfort. It had happened the night her father had left and when the glades fell. Now that Oliver had broken her for what felt like the hundredth time it was happening tonight. Felicity couldn't deny that it helped, in fact the longer she was out in the extreme weather the better she felt.

Tipping her face skyward she muttered "Thanks Great Gramps" before making her way home to the ice cream that was waiting for her. Felicity hoped that where ever he was Thor knew that she knew what he was doing for her and that she appreciated it.

What she had no way of knowing was that her ancestor was closer to her in that moment than he ever had been before. Just out of her sight a huge figure loomed watching her every move carefully.

"You are most welcome Dear One" the words were barely a whisper as the speaker wished to go unnoticed by the young woman he was so desperate to comfort.

Thor was not proud to say that for a time he had become so entangled in is war making that he had lost track of his earthly descendents many generation ago. It was not until the birth of this girl that he had been draw back to Earth by the glow of a familial light.

There was something special about Felicity or The Little Joy Bringer as his father Odin had christened her when he first laid eyes on her. She was destined for great things Thor had been sure of it as he watch her grow and her recent path had proven he was right. She had found her place among a group of valiant warriors, people that fought for what was right when no one else could or would, much like he and his fellow Avengers.

Where the others used their bodies as weapons his Felicity used her mind not unlike his beloved Jane. She was brave in battle and fierce in defence, yes the more he looked the more Thor saw the similarities between two of the women who were dearest to him. However there was one striking difference where as Jane had given her heart to a man that adored her in return, Felicity had bestowed her affections on an ungrateful pup that hurt her time and again.

The man Oliver Queen was a great warrior of that there was no doubt but he was a blind fool when it came to Felicity and Thor was not going to allow it to continue. Tonight the boy had hurt Felicity for the last time. Until now Thor had refrained from intervening in his darling girl's life anymore than he had to but as the Captain would say enough was enough.

Oliver Queen believed he had been through hell and perhaps in the eyes of mortal men he had but he had yet to come up against an infuriated God. When Thor was done with the boy he would wish he was back on the island he feared and hated so much.

"Tonight your pain shall become his, he will pay young one, I promise you that" he swore watching as The Little Joy Bringer fought her way through a world of sadness that should never have been laid upon her.

Yes Oliver Queen would pay. Dearly.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it; let me know what you think.

Thanks again

Millie xXx


	2. Avengers assemble

**Lightning in her blood**

Disclaimer: If you recognise it then it's not mine. I think that about covers it

AN: Ok I'm back much quicker than I thought I would be. This is now going to be a series of one shots, some of them are going to follow on from each other quite closely like the first and second chapters do. Some are going to stand completely alone but they will all belong in the same universe. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, they were lovely. I probably won't be updating this series every week or anything but I do have a lot ideas so I promise there will be more to come sooner or later.

Summary: Felicity is not what she seems, sure she is a sweet, quirky, genius who can always be relied upon to help save the day but she is also more than that. She has lightning in her blood and more than one mighty protector in her corner. Takes place after both Heir to the Demon and the second avenger film. Now a collection of one shots.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Avengers assemble**

The Avengers lived by a great many rules, some of which were unwritten. The most sacred of these was that each Avenger had their own battles to fight and unless they told you otherwise you stayed out of their busyness. This rule had of course been over ridden a time or two, those occasions were rare and it had always been the team raining Tony in, until tonight. Tonight it was Thor who needed stopping.

Everyone that Thor truly trusted knew all about his human descendents. They also knew how fond he was of the youngest of them, his Dear one, Felicity. A girl that was so smart she had been head hunted by Stark Industries time and again.

It hurt Tony's pride that she would rather remain in Starling City and act as the Arrows IT girl than come to New York and act as his IT girl. Everyone in the Avenger's tower knew that Oliver Queen was the man under the hood, his was the skill that doled out justice in Starling but they also knew that Felicity Smoak was the brain to his brawn.

Steve Rodgers had to respect the girl, she knew what she was doing was important and she was going to carry on doing it until either the battle was won or she had no fight left in her. He could understand her motivations better that most but that didn't mean he didn't worry for her, Thor had never met his descendant in person but he would move heaven and earth to protect her that feeling had spread to the other Avengers.

The more Thor told them about her the more she felt like one of their own. Felicity Smoak didn't just have Thor looking out for her anymore she had an ever growing group of super heroes in her corner too and she didn't even know it.

Steve had seen Thor angry before, he had even seen him in a rage but he had never seen the God react as violently as he had earlier that night. He had explained to Steve and the others that he had forged a connection with Felicity that he had never shared with any of his descendents before. Without actually meeting him the bright young woman had become more of a daughter to Thor than her ancestor had ever been.

Thor could feel Felicity's pain it didn't weather it was physical, mental or emotional, he felt them all. Even when she was happy and healthy he was always aware of her lingering in the back of her mind. His friends could tell when Felicity was having a bad day because the normally jovial God would spend the whole day doing his best Loki impression.

Today had not been a good by day anyone's standards but tonight things had come to a head. Thor had gone from being somewhat irritated to exploding with an anger that could rival that of the Hulk. Steve had attempted to calm his friend but it hadn't worked, the Thunder God had roared about his Dear one's broken heart and taken to the sky.

Steve knew what it was like to know those you care about are hurting and not be able to do anything about it. Part of him wanted to let Thor deal with whoever it was that was hurting his girl, he had a strong suspicion that it was Oliver Queen and if anyone needed some sense knocking into them it was that boy but he knew that Felicity wouldn't want that. If she was even half the woman Thor made her out to be she would not take kindly to Thor interfering in her life nor would she let him get away with hurting someone she loved.

The Avenger were scattered across the world, Thor was only on Earth for a short visit himself. Steve's options for back up were limited. Thankfully both Natasha and Wanda were in the building. He was going to have to hope that the combined forces of the Black Widow, the Scarlet Witch and Captain America would be enough to stop an enraged Norse God because if not he was pretty sure the Arrow was not going to last the night.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it; let me know what you think.

Thanks again

Millie xXx


	3. The eye of his storm

Lightning in her blood

AN: so, I have left this set of one shots untouched for quite a long time and I have to admit that my reason for that is a pretty bad and kind of silly one. I was worried that I would spoil it by adding more. Lightning was ordinally meant to be a one shot that helped me get through a block I had on another story and that was it. I never expected that I would be enjoyed by so many of you, it is actually the story I get the most PM's about, people really seem to want to know what happens next. Please don't think I am complaining because I'm really not, the response to these stories have been awesomely touching and inspiring but it is also a little bit scary for me if I am being honest. So, I took my time and worked out where I wanted these one shots to go, I now have three more chapters (excluding this one) that I am happy with and I know I want to add. I hope you continue to enjoy these stories and I look forward to adding more in the future. Sorry for the huge AN but I felt the need to both apologise for the wait and to explain myself, anyway on we go.

Disclaimer: the idea is the only thing that's mine, I am just borrowing everything else for a little while.

Summary: Felicity is not what she seems, sure she is a sweet, quirky, genius who can always be relied upon to help save the day but she is also more than that. She has lightning in her blood and more than one mighty protector in her corner. Takes place after both Heir to the Demon and the second avenger film. Now a collection of one shots.

* * *

The Eye of his storm

If there was one thing that Felicity Smoak trusted more than her intelligence it was her instincts. For as long as she could remember she had always listened to the little voices in her head and they had never led her wrong (she knew she sounded kind of crazy when she put it like that but there was no other way to describe it).

They were the reason she had tried her hand at making a computer at 7 years old, they were what pushed her to study at MIT. They stopped her from joining Stark industries and urged her towards Queen consolidated instead. They also told her that despite his many really poor attempts at lying to her Oliver Queen could be trusted completely. In fact, the only time she didn't follow her instincts she had ended up with a stalker.

After that experience, Felicity swore to herself she would never ignore those little voices again, her resolve was only strengthened when she began to research her godly ancestors. Odin the Father of Thor was a master of the ruins, there were a lot of rituals involved that even Felicity didn't understand but basically if he was given the right tools Odin could see the future.

Felicity couldn't help but wonder if the instincts she relied upon so much had come from him. She knew some people would accuse her of having delusions of grandeur but truthfully, she didn't care, she had long ago stopped questioning how or why her feelings led her so well, now she just trusted them. So, when she felt a sudden change in the air around her she froze in her tracks.

The storm that still raged around her suddenly felt more vengeful than comforting and the tiny voice that usually whispered warnings about danger began to scream and shout at her, this storm was not for her anymore, it was for Oliver.

As angry and hurt as Felicity was by Oliver she still loved him and she was not going to let anyone hurt him not even her own ancestor.

Turning on her heels the small blond fought her way through the down pour as quickly as she could, the cute little boots she had been so excited to wear that morning were not made for running, let alone running in the rain but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Oliver was in danger, perhaps more danger than he had ever faced before and Felicity felt it was her fault.

Even if he didn't love her Oliver had always done all he could to protect Felicity now the time had come for her to protect him and she refused to fail him.

Felicity had been struggling through the torrents of rain for a few minutes when she heard the roar of a motor bike frighteningly close behind her but she ignored it as best she could, she had to get to Oliver.

The driver of the bike did not take being disregarded well at all. The vehicle complete with its stunning rider spun up onto the pavement and stopped directly in front of Felicity, the blond was forced to skid to a stop to keep from running right into it.

"Felicity Smoak?" the red head on the bike called urgently. Felicity tried to answer, she really did but all she could do was gape at the stunt the woman had just pulled off.

"Felicity Smoak?" the woman tried again "Oliver Queen, the vigilante he's your boyfriend, right?" she snapped at the blond.

"Oliver's not my boyfriend" Felicity answered quickly.

From her perch on the "borrowed" bike Natasha smirked, she knew that little titbit of misinformation would get the shocked girl talking.

"Next time you might want to deny that he is a vigilante first" the super spy commented holding a helmet out to Felicity "I need you to come with me" she ordered.

Getting on a bike with a stranger was something Felicity would normally never do but at that moment she was running on pure instinct, plus she was pretty sure she knew who this woman was.

"You're the Black Widow" she clarified as she pulled the helmet onto her head.

After the incident in New York Felicity had done her research, research that got a whole lot easier when a huge number of classified files hit the internet.

"That's me" the woman confirmed as Felicity climbed onto the back of the bike. Once Thor finally got to meet the girl that he already loved enough to kill a man that he himself called a great warrior he was not going to let her just disappear from his life, Natasha had no doubt that Felicity would become at least a semi-permanent fixture in the Avengers lives, so didn't see any point lying to her.

"Are you here to help Thor kill Oliver?" the IT expert asked hesitantly.

If the assassin was surprised at the girl's insight she didn't show it. "No" she said kicking the bikes motor into life "I'm here to help you save him"

Felicity had more questions but the Black Widow had pulled back onto the road and was roaring towards verdant before she could ask any of them, all she could do was hang on for dear life and hope for the best.

Weaving through the late-night traffic Natasha could not help but compare her passenger with the man she was descended from. While she could see likenesses such as their loyalty to their friends she could also see clear differences.

Felicity was logical and intelligent almost coolly so while Thor was all honour, passion and strength, it was almost like she was the eye of his storm.

For the first time since the Captain had sounded the alarm earlier that night Natasha found herself believing that perhaps Oliver Queen really could be saved, they just needed to use the right weapon against Thor and his anger. Felicity and her love. The tiny girl that clung so desperately to her didn't know it but she really was the only hope Oliver Queen had of seeing tomorrow.

For a moment, Natasha almost felt bad for the girl but then she remembered that as delicate as Felicity may seem she was a daughter of the gods and weather she wanted to except it or not she was born for battel. There was lightning in her blood and the time to use it was fast approaching.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope this was worth the wait and I promise more is on its way soon. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again Millie xXx


End file.
